Imposible
by Jez0209
Summary: Contiene spoilers del manga. Han pasado algunos meses desde que Yuuki decidió borrarse de la memoria de Zero y él no logra comprender por qué se siente tan raro cada vez que la ve; ¿Qué es lo que hará al respecto? ¿Y cómo se siente Yuuki con la autoimpuesta distancia?. One shot. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!


_**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic de una de mis parejas favoritas en el anime, o sea Zero y Yuuki.**_

_**Ojalá y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo.**_

**Imposible**

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Yuuki decidió borrar los recuerdos que Zero tenía de ella en contra de su voluntad y aun cuando estaba convencida de que había sido lo correcto, no podía negar el hecho de que lo extrañaba… demasiado. Durante ese tiempo lo había visto muchas veces debido a la relación que mantenía con la Asociación de Cazadores, pero siempre se había asegurado de mantener su distancia. No había esperado que eso fuera tan difícil y tenía que recordarse constantemente el motivo por el que lo hacía; lo hacía por su bien, por el bien de Zero. Justamente en ese instante podía sentir su presencia, sus ojos clavados en ella.

En cuanto a Kaname, solamente lo había visto una vez en todo ese tiempo. Había intentado atraparlo nuevamente, pero todo había terminado del modo en el que Zero le había dicho una vez _"Mientras realmente tenga la intención de escapar, va a ser casi imposible detenerlo"_. Esa persecución inútil… ¿Terminaría algún día?

En su ensimismamiento, algunas palabras del exterior se mezclaron con sus pensamientos _"… y sus sentimientos por Ruka-san eran tan fuertes que él recuperó sus recuerdos"_. ¿De dónde provenían?

-¿Yuuki?- la llamó Yuri -¿Yuuki? ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí.- mintió.

-¿Sabes?, podría suceder lo mismo con Zero.

-¿Lo mismo de qué?- le preguntó, confundida. Yuri le sonrió comprensivamente y Yuuki se sintió sumamente avergonzada. Que descortés de su parte ignorar a su amiga cuando no se habían visto en meses.

-No importa.- le dijo Yuri -De todas formas ya es hora de tu cita con el Director.

El corazón de Yuuki se detuvo; se había olvidado completamente de aquello. Se levantó de un salto mientras se disculpaba repetidamente con Yuri quien le aseguró que no había problema.

* * *

Él la había estado observando por la ventana desde hacía un rato. Había algo en ella, algo que le hacía imposible despegar sus ojos de ella. Había sido así desde la primera vez que la vio un par de meses atrás. Había sido algo completamente accidental, los dos perseguían a Kaname y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella apartó la mirada rápidamente; no había sido por miedo, de eso estaba seguro, así como también estaba seguro de que no era sólo su mirada lo que evitaba sino a él, a todo. Ella era una vampiresa y él un cazador, pero algo no estaba bien.

Cada vez que la miraba, sentía una opresión en el pecho y no entendía por qué. Esa nostalgia que sentía, ¿era normal? ¿o era sólo un truco de su mente?; de cualquier manera lo hacía cuestionar su salud mental.

Tal vez se debía a que no había bebido nada de sangre en mucho tiempo. Las tabletas de sangre nunca habían sido suficiente, pero últimamente, había algo más. Ya no era solamente el deseo de beber sangre sino también desesperanza y anhelo. Algo le faltaba, pero no podía descifrar qué.

-Director,- dijo Zero -esa sangre pura Yuuki Kuran y yo… ¿Nos conocíamos de alguna parte?- le preguntó distraídamente.

Kaien dejó lo que estaba haciendo; se quitó las gafas y se tallo los ojos con desgano.

-Eso Kiryuu-kun, es algo que tendrás que averiguar por tu cuenta.- le respondió y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la entrada de su oficina -Y tengo la impresión de que lo harás muy pronto. Ahora regreso, ¿de acuerdo? Hay algo debo que hacer.- le informó y se fue, dejándolo absolutamente desconcertado.

* * *

Yuuki corrió todo el camino hasta llegar a la oficina de Kaien y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba de pie justo frente a la puerta. Permaneció allí unos instantes para recobrar un poco el aliento, después tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta.

-Director, yo… -se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no se veía por ninguna parte -¿Director?- lo llamó y entro lentamente en la oficina. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de su cita?

-No está aquí. Se está haciendo cargo de algo.- le dijo una voz que provenía desde detrás de ella, asustándola. No tuvo que voltearse para saber a quién le pertenecía; la conocía muy bien. No se atrevió a mirarlo; él estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la estaba mirando intensamente.

-Volveré al rato.- le dijo, sintiéndose un poco ansiosa por la repentina situación en la que se encontraban; ambos en la misma habitación, solos.

-Cada vez que te veo,- le dijo -siento esta nostalgia; es como si nos hubiéramos conocido antes. Dime sangre pura… ¿A ti te pasa lo mismo?- Yuuki hizo una mueca; aún no se acostumbraba a que le dijera de ese modo.

-Me tengo que ir.- respondió, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Zero la tomó de la muñeca, la jaló y la estampó contra la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo y sujetando sus manos fuertemente a cada lado de ella.

-Ya nos conocíamos, ¿no es así?- le preguntó aunque realmente no esperaba que le respondiera -Tu esencia… me resulta tan familiar.

-Suéltame.- le exigió, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-No puedo.- replicó simplemente -Tengo que saber si es tu sangre lo que he estado deseando todo este tiempo.- le dijo y se acercó más. Yuuki se dio cuenta de que para que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto, Zero debía haber estado volviéndose loco tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

-Suéltame.- le pidió nuevamente, aunque más débilmente de lo que pretendía; su cercanía le resultaba intoxicante. No podía detenerlo; el simple acto de mirarlo a los ojos –esos ojos que había extrañado tanto, la hacía sentir indefensa y era consciente de que su cuerpo la estaba traicionando; su respiración se había acelerado y temblaba ligeramente y él… su corazón latía con furia.

El simple roce de sus dedos mientras apartaba delicadamente el cabello de su cuello, la hizo estremecer. Sintió su cálida respiración en su piel y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado. Contuvo la respiración por la expectación cuando lamió su cuello. Una sensación de satisfacción llenó su ser tan pronto le clavó los colmillos y exhaló pesadamente. No recordaba que eso fuera tan… placentero. Relajó el cuerpo y se permitió dejarse llevar.

Zero liberó sus muñecas, pero mantuvo sus manos a cada lado de ella para sostenerse y Yuuki colocó ambas manos en la espalda de Zero, atrayéndolo más hacía ella. Se aferró a su camisa y se dejó caer, llevando a Zero con ella.

Todo parecía tan irreal. No podía creer que aquello de lo que había estado huyendo estaba sucediendo en ese lugar y en ese momento. Su mente estaba en blanco, se sentía mareada, pero extrañamente satisfecha.

Zero se detuvo unos segundos después y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Yuuki.

-Sólo he deseado tu sangre… Yuuki.- susurró, haciendo eco en las palabras que le había dicho una vez. Eso la hizo salir de su ensueño.

-Zero… ¿cómo…?- murmuró.

-Para mí es imposible olvidarme de lo que más amo, aunque ella haya tratado de borrarse de mi memoria.- respondió y se enderezó para poder verla. _"Sus sentimientos por Ruka-san eran tan fuertes que él recuperó sus recuerdos"_; Yuuki rememoró esas palabras que salieron desde lo profundo de su mente. Así que esa era la razón; se sintió abrumada. Sabía que Zero sentía algo por ella, pero lo que no sabía era que tan fuertes eran esos sentimientos.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad. Yuuki colocó una mano en la mejilla de Zero y la acarició con ternura. Se acercó más a él e hizo lo único que tenía ganas de hacer.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, ella estuvo segura de que ese chico al que atesoraba… realmente lo amaba.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**¡Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo! **


End file.
